FIG. 1 illustrates an existing electronic device system 100 including a rechargeable energy source such as a rechargeable battery pack 101. The battery pack 101 can include a rechargeable energy storage device, such as a battery 102, protection circuits 106, and fuel gauge electronics 109. During battery sourced operation, the battery 102 can supply energy to operate electronics 105 of a connected device such as an electronic device 103. The electronic device 103 can include charger electronics 108 and load electronics 105 such as processors, memory, input devices and output devices. The electronic device 103 can include protection circuits 104 to protect the mobile device electronics 105 from harm caused by improper supply voltage, improper supply current, or combinations thereof. The battery 102 or battery pack 101 can include protection circuits 106 to protect the battery from harmful operation such as short circuit operation or over-current operation. As a rechargeable energy source, an adapter 107 can be coupled to the electronic device 103 to provide operating energy and recharge energy for the energy source 102. During charging operations, both the device electronics 105 and the battery pack 101 can include protection circuits 104, 106 to protect each device from harmful charging conditions such as, but not limited to, charging over-voltage and charging over-current. In order to provide the above protection and functions, several resistive elements can be implemented in the supply path of the electronic device 103 and each resistive element can use energy that could otherwise extend the useable charge life of the battery 102.